


Fireteam Daybreak: Lasting Impressions

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: Fireteam Daybreak [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: FireteamDaybreak, destinythegame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Shiro makes the mistake of pushing one of Cayde's buttons that he has zero patience for.





	Fireteam Daybreak: Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Find this on Deviantart** : http://fav.me/daxkijx  
>  **Tumblr** : <http://fireteam-daybreak.tumblr.com/post/156697794013/lasting-impressions>

“I’ll have Nyx forward the files and the codes to your- I’m sorry,” she paused to apologize to empty air as his ghost materialized over his shoulder. “What was your name?”

“Canary!” her sweet voice echoed with a friendly chirp.

“ _Canary_ ,” she corrected before finishing her thought with a small smile, “I think you’ll find what you need to complete your _SIVA jammer_ project.” 

“Cayde said you were the best candidate for this task… guess he wasn’t lying.” A chuckle rattled the hunter’s chest as an ear-to-ear grin pushed at his cheek plates and turned up one corner of his mouth.

Friendly laughter bubbled out of her with a flash of white in her cheeks and an infectious smile. “Yes, well… let’s just say, he knows I have a history with Clovis Bray that others _don’t_.”

“You mean aside from the whole “ _CB is the father of all Exo_ ” thing?”

“Perhaps,” Laila’s smile turned small and coy as she eyed Shiro and shrugged innocently. “But a girl’s gotta have _some_ secrets.”

“Secrets you’ve told Cayde but won’t tell me?”

There was a thoughtful flash in her eyes as shudders hooded and cast a downward glance at his feet. “Cayde’s earned the right to know those secrets,” she explained before looking up again, throat lights dim and smile reflective.

“Aw c’mon,” Brow plates pressed together in a disappointed pout. “You can trust _me_ , Laila.”

“I know that… but _we’ve_ only just met. You’ve got a while yet before I start spilling my secrets.”

He smiled with a quiet sigh and a helpless shrug. “Fair enough.”

“If you need anything else, let me know.”

“Sure thing, ‘preciate the help,” he thanked with a warm pulse in his throat lights. “Just check in with Saladin and Tyra before you leave… see if they have any special requests.”

Eyes trailed over her shoulder with a small nod in response as she left his corner of the Iron Temple, and he motioned to his ghost to get her attention. “Canary huh? That what you’re calling yourself now?”

“I figured I could take the guardians’ nickname for you off your hands, unless you’d rather bear it yourself?”

Shiro’s lips drew tight and he growled in contempt with a quiet chuckle and a smirk. The Guardians were creative, he’d give them that, but not as bad as Cayde; still, the fewer the better. “I appreciate the thought- if you like it, keep it.” 

The pale yellow ghost’s white optic squinted and twirled her appendages in delight.

“Get Cayde on the line for me, would you?” he asked absently as he pulled out a clear LCD tablet and brought up the information Laila had retrieved. 

“Of course,” she replied with a bleep as the outbound telemetry pinged for a few moments before Cayde’s voice boomed from the other end of the line. “Shiroooooo…! Bout time heard back from you. How’s it goin’ sparky?”

“ _Hey_ ,” he started defensively, “It’s only been a day or two since you called and asked me to do this.”

“Woah woah, easy there! I ain’t mad!” he laughed nervously. “I’m just anxious to know if it can be done.”

Shiro grinned, rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Patience never really was your strong suit, was it?”

“ _Not, at, all_ ,” he confirmed without missing a beat. ”So how’d it go?”

“Data extraction was a success… should be able to finish a prototype in a few days’ time.”

“Beautiful…! Told ya my girl could handle it.”

Cayde’s choice of words made him laugh loud and sudden, just for a moment, before he shut off his voice simulator and cleared his throat. “Yeah _speaking of_ … are you blind?”

He paused in honest confusion. “Who, me?”

“There another lady-crazy Exo on the other end of this call I should be asking?”

The realization of where he was going with this hit him and his lip curled in irritation. “Shiro, _please_.”

“Please what…? She’s a _doll, I don’t believe_ you haven’t noticed by now.”

“Well yeah I mean,” he started with a laugh. “Who _doesn’t_ share that sentiment?”

“A guy named Cayde, from where I’m standing,” he teased with a low chuckle.

Cayde’s groan was so obvious Shiro could picture him covering his face with one hand and pressing his fingers into his eye sockets. “Yeah… _no_ , I know what you’re getting at, you’re not the first to ask,” he explained as he grimaced over the number of people who had asked over the years, “But it ain’t like that.”

“ _Really…?_ ”

“Yeah, _really_ ,” he sneered back, “because even if it was, I’d have no hope in hell.”

Shiro paused at his “out of character” lack of confidence. “Well why not?”

“Look around.. there anyone keepin’ an extra close eye on her? Exo, hunter, tall… _really, really angry looking?_ ”

“We’re all angry looking,” he quipped absently as he shifted careful eyes around the temple courtyard. 

“Just take a glance, I guarantee you’ll find someone that fits the description.”

Shiro forced a grunt through his fans as he looked harder at the faces before he realized he _had_ seen her at the side of an Exo fitting the description on more than a few occasions. “Ah… you mean Merric? I just assumed they were friends. So?”

“ _Sooooo_ ,” he dragged out the syllable, “He’s been the one she’s fallen for in _every version of herself_ , and him, her. Not a new life goes by that they haven’t found each other all over again.”

“How romantic,” he mocked with another reserved laugh. "And you know this… _how_?”

“Because I’ve _seen it_ ,” he insisted with conviction. “That’s love beyond life and death, beyond _time and space_. There’s no stopping it, it’s a rare and beautiful thing for two people so perfectly tailored to each others’ needs to find each other and fall in love even _once_ , but seven times…? Eight times?” He paused with a marveled sigh so lost he forgot to finish his thought. 

“ _Wow_ , I didn’t know you were such a poet Cayde. Sounds like the words of a man in love.”

“I ain’t in love with her,” he snapped back, “I’d just… like that kind of love for myself someday.” 

“You mean like _Ms. hearts_ …? What was her name?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few long moments before he admitted, “Can’t even remember anymore, if I’m honest- but I remember her face. In anycase, she wasn’t the one, or she’d still be here.”

They were both solemn, for about as long as was appropriate until Shiro spoke up, more to distract him than anything.

“You sure about that whole “star-crossed lovers” thing?”

“ _Yes_ , and I know what you’re thinkin’ so don’t go gettin’ any stupid ideas _Casanova_ ,” he nearly growled, “Cause if I find out you’ve been sneakin’ around tryin’ to lure her away, well…” Cayde’s smugness carried across clearly in his snicker. “If she don’t beat me to the punch, you’ll be _wishin’_ she did.”

“Actually I wasn’t-”

“ _I’m serious_ ,” he cut him off before he could deny his ulterior motives, “ _Don’t_ make me come up there and throw your ass off the mountaintop.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, Cayde wanting to be sure he understood and Shiro waiting for him to change the subject. 

“Now… was there anything _else_ you wanted to say?”

The scout groaned, for lack of a better response. “… I’ll let you know when the prototype’s finished.”

“Good.”

“And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

"There’s no secret to keep,” he assured, deadpan. “But hey, next you hear from Jynn, let her know I need an ear to the ground.”

"She doesn’t wanna date you either.”

“Shiro, _I swear on the Nine_ -”

“Light be with you Cayde.”


End file.
